Aarmau-Stranded
by CrazyAphmauFan9000
Summary: Aaron and Aphmau find themselves stranded on an unknown island on their way to Love Love Paradise. Will they make it out alive or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Aphmau breaks the surface of the water and gasps for air,"Hello! Hello! Is anyone out there?" Aaron reaches the surface, looks at her and says,"Aph! Over here! Come on! I see land!" Aaron starts swimming towards an island. Aphmau gets ahold of herself and swims after him

 **(Timeskip)**

As they reach land Aaron looks to Aphmau and says,"Guess it's just you and me." Aphmau turns to the sea ahead."Well, we won't be going to Love Love Paradise this summer. Heh," she replies. Aaron looks at the ground,"Aph, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of told you to sit on the edge with me. If I didn't we wouldn't be here." "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. Let's go find some food. I'm starving!" Aphmau jumps up and starts trying to tear through the thick brush that sepparates them and food.

 **(Timeskip)**

After hours of tearing through the brush Aaron and Aphmau finally find food. In front of them stood a gigantic apple tree. Aaron climbs to the top of the tree and shakes the branch. Apples fall and one hits Aphmau on the head. "AARON!" she yells giggling. They both start laughing."Let's make a shelter," Aaron suggests. "Sounds good!" Aphmau replies. They start cutting down trees as the sun sets on the horizon. While building a small hut they bump into each other and Aphmau falls into Aaron's arms. He looks into her sparkling eyes, leans in...and kisses Aphmau on the lips. They got inside the hut,sat down, and eat a couple of apples. They didn't talk or make eye contact, they just sat there.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Where are they!? They've been missing for almost 3 hours!" Katelyn yells. Garroth tries his hardest to use his common sense and says, "Maybe they fell of the ship." **Katelyn** looks at Garroth and says,"That's-wait a minute that makes sense!" "Really? Garroth making sense?" Zane replies. "I know it's hard to believe, but I saw them walk over to the edge and sit on it. I looked away because I figured they would want time alone. Then, I looked back and they were gone! I thought they just walked off or something," Katelyn explained. "We have to find them! Kawiaa~Chan is worried sick!" Kawiaa~Chan siad."How?! We don't have a boat or anything like that!" Dante yelled. "I know a way. Follow me everyone," Lucinda replied as she pulled out her staff. As they reached the beach Lucinda created a giant raft with an umbrella. They all got on and sailed of into the sunset.

 **(Timeskip to morning)**

 **(Back to Aphmau and Aaron)**

As the sun rose Aaron left the hut and started to make a signal fire. He saw Lucinda's boat and woke up Aphmau. They yelled and waved their arms in the air,"OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE! GUYS ITS US! APHMAU AND AARON!" Their friends managed to hear them and rode over to the island as fast as possible. Aphmau looked up at Aaron,"We're safe! I can't believe it were safe! I love you so much!" She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

 **They were saved and could spend the rest of their summer in Love Love Paradise!**


	2. Side Note-Plz Read

**Hey guys just a little side note. I have gotten a couple of reviews saying that any Aphmau fan would know that Aphmau can not swim. However, i wrote this story after i had seen the very first episode of love~love paradise. Thanks for reading my story guys!**


	3. READ MEH! IM IMPORTANT!

This story is honestly awful. I wrote this a year ago and I'm terribly ashamed of it. I am definitely going to be making newer, better stories. This one I will not change but leave as an example of how I have grown in story making. I will be making a new one called "Their Daughter". This story will be about my original character, Alexa (a fox girl) becoming the adopted daughter of Aphmau and Aaron and one experience that changed her life forever. Stick around for that one, and know that I have definitely improved on my story making skills!


End file.
